Last Ditch Effort
by Kalnar
Summary: Gar  Beast Boy  only has one way left to save the day.


Hey everyone. This is something I wrote that is very similar to something I wrote previously. I wrote this because I was bored, and had limited time to write so it was a familiar idea. This essentially the (hopefully) logic-gap free version. Plus, it's in a (slightly) different setting. Also, if you have been following my zombie story, it will be continued eventually. I'll probably work on it this weekend. And I know I haven't updated in a while.

[] [] []

Raven and Gar sat in knelt in the back of the darkly lit room, silently cursing under their breaths. They fervently kept their heads bowed in faux timidity, averting their gaze from their captors, intentionally hiding the fire that burned brightly in their eyes. Had the captors actually been able to see their eyes, the attitude of the room would have changed from one of superfluous confidence to that of anxiety and nervousness.

"Ha ha, ain't so tough without your powers now are ya?" the leader laughed, the hairs on his bushy beard vibrating in accordance to his loud voice. His fake military uniform bore the nametag 'Jones,' undoubtedly an alias but the captors all referred to each other by the names on their respective tags. Obviously this wasn't an amateur crew, they had rehearsed. There wasn't even a hesitation when they addressed each other by their aliases. Not even one faltered and almost addressed someone by their real name, every movement through the bank was rehearsed, and each person knew their job and the job of someone else, in case one or more of them went down in a firefight.

"You were right Jones," a man bearing the nametag 'Glover,' called out. "Without their precious special abilities they go down like the weakling teenagers they are." Jones chuckled.

"Indeed. I never knew this gadget," he motioned to a plate-sized disc nearby "would prove so effective. Wonder how it works? I'll tell you," he said, kneeling close to the two, but not close enough they could reach for his M9. "Radio. It emits specific frequencies that disrupt the part of your brain that allow you to control energy or morph into weird creatures, etc."

"Screw you. Just wait until our friends get here and-" Gar started.

"And what?" Jones cut him off. "Get captured like you too imbeciles? Lookin' forward to it." Fred rose up and moved back to his crew, talking in low tones. Raven scooted imperceptibly closer to Gar.

"What do you think of them?" She whispered, never raising her eyes from the ground.

"Pros. If we don't do something, they'll definitely get into the vault, sooner or later." Both knew that couldn't be allowed to happen. This was no simple heist. There was no Fort Knox monetary gain, just simple access to the country's nuclear missiles. Behind them, a large vault contained a computer system isolated from the rest of the country that would allow the president to launch a nuclear strike from an isolated position and ride out any possible nuclear fallout.

"Well, there's not much we can do against that device they have. I read something about that tech a month ago, and that article said that we were 'years away from field implementations.' Apparently though, we are significantly further in that technology. It did suggest though that an extremely focused or powerful person could overpower it. I already tried though, no luck."

"Dang. Do you have a weapon?"

"Nope," Raven replied. Gar twisted his back slowly, carefully reaching for a pocketknife he kept in his sock.

"All I've got is this. Not much use for stopping or killing them, but useful for distractions."

"Jones! We're through the encryption! Do you want to press the launch button?" another man called.

"Shoot. I've got to do something. Do what you can with the distraction," Gar said, slowly raising himself to his feet dropping the knife to Raven.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at him.

"Hey!" Gar shouted at Jones. "You have to go through me." A wry smile appeared on Jones' face.

"And what are you going to do?" He said leveling his M9 pistol at Gar's head.

"What I must," Gar said through gritted teeth.

"Don't toy with me, kid. We've won today. Stand down, or I'll kill you."

"Why don't you. Afraid?" Jones had a look of surprise on his face.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"Of me. If you aren't, just shoot me."

"There's no need, kid."

"Do it!"

"Sit down!"

"_Just do it!"_ A crack echoed around the room. The flash of the M9 lit the room, permanently searing the memory into Raven's brain. Every detail was recorded forever, no matter how she would try to forget it. The flash illuminated the darkened room enough so that harsh shadows formed around all the furniture, and silhouetting Gar's body. A small casing ejected up and to the right, the fireball reflecting off the slightly tarnished brass. The back of Gar's head splayed out on the nearby wall with a crimson flourish. Jones had a sickly smile imprinted on his face.

"_No!_" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs. The small disk fizzled for a few seconds, before the slight humming it emitted diminished, signaling it's powering off.

"Oh… shit," Jones uttered. The team glanced up at Raven, their seasoned hearts quaking. Encased in a roiling black fire, blackened blades extended from her arms. The limited light sources in the room seemed to be extinguished in the unholy fury. Raven leapt across the room in a single bound separating Jones' head from his torso and his torso from his legs in a single swipe.

The sudden dispatch of their leader seemed to jar the others into action. All of them raised their weapons to bear and unleashed a savage barrage of bullets in Raven's direction. She raised her arms in a defensive posture, causing all of the bullets to bounce harmlessly to the side. She extended the blade on her right arm to easily fill the room, and narrowed the edge to the width of an atom. She swiped her arm around in a circle, quickly leveling the remainder of the opposition. Immediately her fury vanished.

She turned towards Gar, dropping to her knees by his lifeless body. She could feel her façade of having everything under control slowly fade as her shoulders started quivering. Her head dropped slowly to her chest in defeat. A lone tear fell to the floor.

"We win," she said under her breath.


End file.
